


grease

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Hair Gel, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Ian teases Mickey for his looks or something like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	grease

„This look okay?“ Mickey stood in front of Ian who was still in bed, yawning extensively. He pushed himself up to his elbows and took a close look at his boyfriend.  
„What are you dressing up for again?“ Mickey rolled his eyes and nervously ran a hand over his dressshirt in an attempt to straighten it.  
„Fuck off, you know what for. Yevgenys school thing? Svetlana said that both parents have to be present. She will be disappointed if I don't show up, she made that very clear.“ Ian nodded and shuddered, thinking back to the time a few years back when Mickeys wife had threatened him with a claw hammer. „I bet!“, he sighed and lay back down on the bed, deciding to get some more sleep before heading to work.  
Mickey was left standing in the doorway, feeling stupid in his black suit, white dresshirt and dark red tie he had borrowed from Kev.  
„So?“ He asked while lighting a cigarette. Ian opened his eyes again and looked at him, cluelessly.  
„So what?“ Mickey rolled his eyes and quickly sucked on the cigarette in his hand, hoping that the nicotine would cool his nerves a bit. He wasn't actually keen on going to his sons school and pretending to play family with Svetlana but it was his kindergarden graduation and when it came to their son, there was no arguing with her.  
„The suit, fuckhead. How does it look?“ A smile spread on Ians face when he slowly looked the dark haired boy over.  
He looked good, there was no doubt about it. The suit fit well, even though they'd bought it at the thrift store down the street. His face looked clean and he had shaved the scruff off his face for the special occassion.  
„I like it. Very Men in Black.“ Mickey rolled his eyes and shrugged. „It's only a couple of hours I'm hoping. You'll meet us for lunch at the Alibi before work, yeah? He's excited you're coming.“ Ian smiled happily. It had taken quite a bit of time for Svetlana to warm up to the idea of having Ian as a permanent part of Yevgenys life, but Ian and the boy got along greatly and they loved spending time together. Especially now, that Svetlana had moved out of the Milkovich house and into her girlfriends flat, taking her son with her.  
He nodded reassuringly and slowly got out of bed, stopping in front of his boyfriend. Mickey wrapped his arms around his bare torso and pecked a kiss onto his collarbone and Ian rested his head on Mickeys.  
„Mm, you smell good. What is that?“  
Suddenly, Ian took a step back, weirded out written all over his expression. He raised his hand to his chin and tried to examine the substance stuck to it.  
„Is that... hair gel?“ Mickeys face fell, knowing exactly where the redheads mind was at and turned away, checking his hairstyle in the mirror.  
„What if it is? My hair's getting too long to just leave it hanging, because you won't let me cut it. I figured it looked okay.“ Me shot Ian who was standing behind him a sheepish look. „Don't you think?“  
Ian crossed his arms in front of his body, grinning wildly. „No, it looks good.“ Mickey stayed still for another few seconds, until he realized that that was the only compliment he was going to get from Ian. He went on to collecting his wallets, and other things he wanted to bring while Ian yanked on a shirt and got back into bed.  
„I've got one thing to say, though!“ Ian added while cuddling into Mickeys pillow. Mickey sighed. _Of course he did._ He checked his phone, suddenly realizing he was running a little late to pick up his family. „What?“ He shot his boyfriend an unnerved look and crossed his arms, waiting for what was surely not gonna be something serious.  
„I think you've got a little hair in your gel!“ He pointed his finger towards Mickeys head and giggled at his joke. Mickey wasn't laughing. „What fucking ever. First thing I'm doing after this shit is getting a haircut. No more _But Mick I love your hair long_ and all of that stupid shit.“ Ian pouted playfully and raised an eyebrow.  
„If Svetlana gets her hand stuck in one of her rings again, just ask her to run her hand through your hair and she'll be able to slip out of there in no time!“ Ian was full on laughing now and Mickeys pissed off face was the cherry on top of the sundae that was teasing Mickey about his new hairstyle.  
„Yeah, alright. Real funny.“ Ian tried to calm down and wiped a tear from his eye. „Mick, you've got so much gel in your hair, they would throw you out of a _Grease_ production.“  
Mickey wasn't laughing, but Ian was having the time of his life. The older boy scoffed angrily and left the room without another word.  
„Come on, Mick. I'm just kidding it looks fine!“ Mickey didn't care. He went to kitchen to finish his cup of coffee and sighed when he heard Ian approaching from behind him. Long, pale, freckled arms wrapped around him and he could feel the redhead resting his chin on his shoulder, placing little kisses on his neck.  
„Don't be mad, Mickey Mouse. I'm just teasing. You look great.“ Mickey rolled his eyes, his anger melting away with every touch of Ians lips against him.  
„Can't wait not to wear that shit anymore, later.“ Ian grabbed him by the hips and turned him around, grinding lightly against him.  
„It's gonna be fine, you'll see. And when we get home later, we can not wear clothes together.“ Mickey smiled in anticipation and drew him in for a kiss. „I'll take you up on that!“ Leaning back in for another kiss, when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.  
„Shit gotta go. See you at dinner, Gallagher!“ He called why running towards the front door. "Not if I see you first."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here.](http://www.shamelesschicago.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
